War of the Colossal Beast
= War of the Colossal Beast| = Warofthecolossalbeast.jpg| image_size = 200px| caption = Film poster by Albert Kallis| director = Bert I. Gordon| producer = Bert I. Gordon| writer = Bert I. Gordon (story) George Worthing Yates| starring = Sally Fraser Dean Parkin Roger Pace| music = Albert Glasser| cinematography = Jack A. Marta| editing = Ronald Sinclair| distributor = AIP| released = | runtime = 69 min.| country = United States| language = English| budget = }} War of the Colossal Beast is a 1958 black-and-white science fiction film, directed by Bert I. Gordon and produced by Carmel Productions and distributed by American International Pictures. It continued the storyline of the 1957 movie The Amazing Colossal Man, although it was not marketed as a direct sequel, and featured a different cast.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0052378/trivia The IMDB Trivia Section for the film Both The Amazing Colossal Man and War of the Colossal Beast were later mocked on the television series Mystery Science Theater 3000. Plot Upon hearing of several recent robberies of food delivery trucks in Mexico, Joyce Manning, Army officer Lt. Col. Glenn Manning's sister (though in The Amazing Colossal Man, his fiance said he had no surviving family), becomes convinced that her brother survived his fall from the Boulder Dam at the end of the first film. Along with Army officer Major Mark Baird and scientist Dr. Carmichael, she goes to Mexico to look for him. It is discovered that Manning, now grown to 60 feet tall after being exposed to plutonium radiation, survived his fall from the Boulder Dam at the end of the previous movie, but he has gone insane and part of his face was left disfigured following his confrontation with the Army there, turning him into a zombie-like creature. Not only has the plutonium radiation mutated him into a 60 foot disfigured freak, it also has conferred other benefits; drastically reducing his vocabulary and diet - he now appears capable only of uttering simple variations on "aarrrgh" (although he does manage a single strangled "Joyce!" at the movie's end) and only eating loaves of bread (by the truck load). Manning is captured, drugged by the Army, taken back to America, but he again escapes and goes on a rampage through Los Angeles and Hollywood. Eventually, Joyce makes him snap to his senses and realizing what he has done, he kills himself by electrocution (somehow causing the movie to change from black and white to color for the final minute) on high-voltage power lines around the Griffith Observatory. The ending, involving electrocution, is almost exactly like the death of the 50-ft Woman. reveiw ---- USA. 1958.Director/Story/Producer/Special Technical Effects – Bert I. Gordon, Screenplay – George Worthing Yates, Photography (b&w) – Jack Marta, Music – Albert Glasser, Special Makeup – Jack H. Young, Art Direction – Walter Keller. Production Company – Carmel Productions.Cast :Dean Parkin (Colonel Glen Manning), Sally Fraser (Joyce Manning), Roger Pace (Major Mark Baird), Russ Bender (Dr Carmichael), Rico Alaniz (Sergeant Luis Marillo), George Becwar (John Swanson), Robert Hernandez (Miguel) ---- ---- Village of the GiantsEmpire of the AntsOne of Bert I. Gordon’s better films was The Amazing Colossal Man (1957), featuring Glenn Langan as a man turned into a giant by atomic radiation. War of the Colossal Beast was a sequel. The Amazing Colossal Man stood out above the rest of Bert I. Gordon’s cheap films and showed a modest degree of imagination. The same could not be said for War of the Colossal Beast, which is only sequel making by the numbers. Certainly, Colossal Beast is competently made as B science-fiction movies of this era go, has okay actors, is passably scripted, while Bert I. Gordon’s direction is pedestrian but adequate. It is all also a boring film. It is, for example, 20 minutes into this 69-minute movie before we get the first brief appearance of the Colossal Man. Gordon also cheats considerably in allowing a substantial chunk of the middle of the film to be taken up by flashbacks to the original events, which have simply been padded out with footage from The Amazing Colossal Man. Furthermore, War of the Colossal Beast lacks the same frisson that The Amazing Colossal Man had as a story. Colossal Man was an archetypal 1950s plot of a man mutating into a giant and going on a rampage before being shot down by the military; War of the Colossal Beast far less interestingly involves a mystery (where we already know the answer to the identity of the monster) and then the Colossal Man’s capture and escape, before being shot down by the military all over again. It, for example, takes some 40 minutes of running time (most of which is taken up by the flashbacks to the original) before we get to the point of Manning’s capture. Moreover, the Colossal Man is on screen surprisingly little of the time – a few scenes during his capture, his breakout from the hangar and then the showdown at the Griffith Park Observatory. (Indeed, the Colossal Man appears more during the scenes taken from the original film than in the new scenes that have been shot here).In this one Glenn Manning,is disfigured.One side of his face is damaged-teeth exposed,scars and eye missing-sort gives a monsterous image,the producers were looking to the Colossal Man into the Colossal Beast,we can assume.Manning resembles another Manning decades later,in Marvel Comics Deathlok cyborg.You figure,if Manning could rapidly heal over night and grow new cells,he regrow a new eye and partions of his face.But he can't because you want to disguise the fact Glenn Langan is not playing the part,but another guy Dean Parkins. Despite all this,Glenn Manning dosen't appear much,even,you see,him poster grasping a bus.You expect more of him,like this. Even then, most of the climax takes place with him hiding behind foliage and only coming out at the end to be caught in a spotlight and then fry himself on the power lines. The weirdly film at least does turn to colour for these scenes of unknown reason.Maybe Bert I Gordon had pre existing color footage and simply wanted to use it or maybe felt it be shocking to the audiance to go from black and white to suddenly color.Even so,we see Glenn Manning destroyed and not simply eletrocuted,as would happen,one wonders if they another movie,would the Colossal Man suddenly survive-if as little explaination,as this movie. Glenn Langan, who played the role in the original, is now replaced by Dean Parkin. One thing that War of the Colossal Beast ''does is to give the Colossal Man/Beast a much more effective makeup job with a half scarred face. There are some occasionally good effects – like the first appearance of the Colossal Beast behind the side of the mountain or the shots with him tied up in a hangar – but other effects shots betray thick and obvious matte lines and are down around the usual level of Bert I. Gordon’s effects. In some shots, Dean Parkin is simply double-exposed over the hangar and airfield tower. Bert I. Gordon’s other films are:– ''King Dinosaur (1955), The Cyclops (1956), The Beginning of the End (1957), The Amazing Colossal Man (1957), Attack of the Puppet People (1958), Earth vs the Spider (1958), the fantasy adventure The Boy and the Pirates (1960), the ghost story Tormented (1960), the fantasy The Magic Sword (1962), Village of the Giants(1965), the psycho-thriller Picture Mommy Dead (1966), The Mad Bomber (1973), The Food of the Gods (1976), Empire of the Ants (1977) and the witchcraft films The Coming (1981) and Malediction/Satan’s Princess (1990). Plot: After a news report about a truck going missing in Guavos, Mexico, Joyce Manning believes she has found the trail of her brother Glen, who became the Colossal Man after being exposed to an atomic bomb blast that caused him to grow to 60 feet in size. Glen was supposedly killed by the military at Boulder Dam but Joyce believes that he has survived. They track Glen down where he is hiding in the Mexican desert, raiding passing trucks for food. The military manage to capture him using a truckload of drugged bread. He is placed in an airplane hangar in Los Angeles where scientists try to discover if his mind has been destroyed altogether or he can still be reached. However, Glen manages to escape from the hangar and goes on a rampage through the city.Director, producer and fairly much one-man band Bert I. Gordon had modest success in the 1950s and 60s with a series of giant bug and big/little people films, all made on pitifully small budgets. These include The Cyclops (1957), The Beginning of the End (1957), Attack of the Puppet People (1958), (1958), (1965), as well as the later likes of The Food of the Gods (1976) and (1977). The constant recurrence of size themes in his films and the coincidence of his initials had Gordon nicknamed Mr B.I.G. Cast * Dean Parkin as Lt. Col. Glenn Manning/Colossal Man * Sally Fraser as Joyce Manning * Roger Pace as Major Mark Baird * Russ Bender as Dr. Carmichael * Rico Alaniz as Sgt. Luis Murillo * Charles Stewart as Captain Harris * George Becwar as John Swanson * Roy Gordon as Mayor * Robert Hernandez as Miguel * George Milan as General Nelson * Jack Kosslyn as Newscaster * Stan Chambers as TV Announcer Production notes * The film was produced, directed and written by Bert I. Gordon and co-produced with Samuel Z. Arkoff. * Although the most of the entire film is shot in back and white, the ending was shot in color for the electrocution scene, and doctored black and white. References External links * * * Category:Size_change_in_fiction Category:1958 films Category:1950s science fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:English-language films Category:American International Pictures films Category:Films featured in Mystery Science Theater 3000 episodes Category:Sequel films